Trailers for automobiles and the like can be subdivided into two major categories; utility trailers and travel/camper trailers.
Conventional utility trailers are of numerous types and their realm of use is generally limited to loading, storing, and hauling various cargo. They are inappropriate for human dwelling purposes.
Flatbed utility trailers provide the ultimate in access to their cargo and are also most versatile in the sizes and shapes of cargo they can accommodate and can tilt down on their axles for loading and unloading (which is unsafe) or can have an overly long tailgate of expanded steel which drops to the ground to serve as a loading ramp. When the tailgate is up and closed in the vertical position, it extends far beyond the side rails. The use of expanded steel for the tailgate component prevents the tailgate from acting as a wind brake while in transit.
Generally, flatbed trailers are inconvenient and of limited reliability when secure weather resistant storage is necessary. If it is necessary to protect the cargo from weather on flatbed trailers, it is usually done by fastening a tarp or canvas covering over the cargo. This is not particularly effective for security purposes or inclement weather; and during towing, the covering and cargo are more susceptible to wind forces.
Enclosed utility trailers or box type trailers provide secure weather resistant storage for cargo, but their fixed enclosure provides limited access to the cargo area. Enclosed utility trailers are somewhat inconvenient when handling certain types of cargo such as dirt, logs, and the like--where a person must be moving in and around the cargo; and where sizes and shapes of cargo exceed the boundaries of the fixed enclosure or the portal to the enclosure.
There is a need for a utility trailer which will more effectively and universally fulfill all of the conventional uses of the flatbed trailer and which can be readily converted to offer a reasonable volume of rigid, fixed, securely enclosed cargo space.
Travel and camper trailers are commercially tied to the field of recreational vehicles (RV), and are used primarily for human dwelling purposes.
A very popular and affordable version of travel/camper trailers is the folding pop-up camper. It is excellent for budget oriented families and ideal for hunting, fishing, and similar outdoor sporting activity.
The folding pop-up camper differs from the rigid, fixed wall travel trailer primarily in that it can be folded down for transit and popped up for camping. Its compactness makes it easy to handle and the relatively flat, low profile when compressed usually enables a boat or other additional camping equipment to be loaded and strapped atop the closed trailer assembly.
Of the numerous sizes and styles of folding pop-up camper trailers, the public generally prefers one which can be opened up to moderate size and will accommodate two (2) to six (6) adults. Adequate sleeping accommodations; ease of erecting and dismantling the flexible enclosure, reasonable counter top and floor apace; and built-in interior structure and equipment are some major considerations in the selection of folding pop-up camper trailers.
A notable typical method in folding pop-up campers is the use of a drawer or platform which may be extended beyond the outer perimeter of the core trailer structure for sleeping quarters. As will be appreciated, this arrangement is a key to providing more living space and interior structure for human comfort and convenience. However, these bunk extensions can be somewhat unstable due to the lateral overhang. There is generally an absence of folding pop-up campers which are also practical for many uses other than camping. When compressed, or battened down for towing, there is negligible cargo space inside and conventional folding pop-up camper trailers are quite inadequate and inappropriate for use as flatbed utility trailers.
Attempts to use conventional folding pop-up camper trailers for utility trailer purposes would likely have significant destructive effects on them.
Conventional travel trailers are fixed walled dwellings on wheels. They generally are not to be converted to other purposes. Attempts at such use would be frustrating to the user and destructive to the apparatus.
Thus, it is important to point out that as utility trailers are generally inappropriate for human dwelling purposes, today's travel/camper trailers cannot be used regularly for much other than camping. Indeed, when one is not camping, the conventional camper trailer sits idle in the yard or driveway; unable to be used as a utility trailer to fulfill many additional home and family needs.
So, whatever the precise merits, features and advantages of prior art, none can serve so many useful purposes as well and efficiently as the present Invention.